Herzlich Willkommen
Tagebucheinträge von Billy Tanner. Freitag, 31. Mai 12:45 Uhr Seit gestern wohnen wir wieder in einer anderen Stadt, irgendwo im Nirgendwo. Selbst das Navi hatte Probleme uns hier her zu führen. Dies ist bereits der vierte Umzug innerhalb des letzten halben Jahres. Es deprimiert mich einfach nur noch. Ständig muss ich die Schule wechseln, ständig wird man aus einem Haus, das man allmählich als "Zuhause" betrachtet, herausgerissen, ständig zerbrechen neu geschlossene Freundschaften. Ich habe nur einen einzigen Freund, meinen Hund Ray. Mit seinem stattlichen Alter von 12 Jahren ist es durchaus nicht ungerechtfertigt, dass ich ihn nur noch "alter Junge" nenne. Ich liebe ihn. Sein zotteliges, dunkelblondes Fell, die großen treudoofen Knopfaugen, die lange Sabberzunge – einfach alles an ihm. Er ist mein bester und einziger Freund. Ich habe ihn, seit ich denken kann und er war mir stets ein treuer Weggefährte. Wenn ich ihn nicht hätte, wäre ich wahrscheinlich schon längst durchgedreht. Jedes Mal aufs neue hoffe ich, dass wir endlich in der Stadt bleiben, in die wir gezogen sind. Ich will endlich Freunde finden. Ich will endlich eine Freundin. Ich glaube, meine Mutter deprimieren diese Umzüge genauso wie mich. Als Krankenschwester ist es zwar nicht schwierig, eine neue Stelle in irgendeinem Krankenhaus oder in einer Praxis zu finden, aber ein fester Arbeitsplatz wäre ihr sicherlich lieber. Trotzdem unterstützt sie meinen Vater stets und ohne Protest, wenn wir, bedingt durch seinen Job als Broker wieder umziehen müssen. Als ich vor ein paar Tagen aus der Schule kam, musste ich feststellen, dass mal wieder ein Umzugswagen vor unserem Haus stand, in den grau gekleidete Männer eifrig Kisten mit Aufschriften wie „Küche“ oder „Wohnzimmer“ luden. Ich stellte mein Fahrrad in unserem Vorgarten ab, beobachtete kurz des Treiben und ging, auf dem langen, gepflasterten Weg, zum Haus. Nicht einmal drei Sekunden später schnappte sich einer der Möbelpacker mein Fahrrad und verstaute es im Umzugswagen. Ich wollte gerade protestieren, als meine Mutter mich unterbrach. Ich müsse meine Sachen packen, wir ziehen um – heute noch. Mein Vater telefonierte aufgeregt. Nun leben wir in diesem, wie meine Eltern es nennen, „kleinen idyllischen Örtchen“. Vorhin kamen die neuen Nachbarn zu Besuch, um uns herzlich willkommen zu heißen. Die Leute hier scheinen ziemlich langweilig zu sein. Spießige Vorstadtbewohner mit konservativen Frisuren und Kleidung aus den 60er Jahren, perfekte Familien, stets herzallerliebst und jeden Sonntag Gottesdienst. Natürlich gibt es auch hier schwarze Schafe. Eine der Nachbarinnen fragte meine Mutter, ob wie hier länger bleiben wollten. Sie lächelte nur und nickte verdutzt den Kopf. Offensichtlich wusste sie nicht so richtig, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Sonntag, 02. Juni 15:56 Uhr Das Städtchen ist doch irgendwie unheimlich. Dass hier rein gar nichts los ist, ist dabei noch das geringe Problem. Auch die Nachbarn sind plötzlich sehr viel unfreundlicher. Niemand sagt „Guten Tag“ wenn man sich begegnet und auch sonst sprechen sie kaum ein Wort mit uns. Sie machen einfach das weiter, was sie gerade machen. Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, ob wir hier in einer Kleinstadt voller Zombies leben. Ich will hier weg. Die Leute sind unfreundlich, hier ist nichts los und der Schulweg viel länger, obwohl die Schule hier im Ort liegt. Meine Mitschüler heben sich von ihrem Verhalten nicht wirklich ab, sie sprechen nur das Nötigste mit mir. Für sie bin ich wohl nur irgendein Außerirdischer. Meine Lehrerin, Mrs. Henderson, ist im Übrigen auch gerade erst hergezogen. Mit ihr verstehe ich mich wirklich super. Sie ist sicher froh, dass sie eine Art Leidensgenossen gefunden hat, denn sie lebt ganz allein in einem riesigen Haus, nur ein paar Blocks entfernt von unserem Haus. Alle anderen Lehrer kommen aus unserer Stadt. Sie verhalten sich wie der Rest hier. Na ja, ich muss jetzt erst mal mit Ray raus. Der alte Junge sitzt schon zappelnd vor der Tür. Mittwoch, 05. Juni 17:12 Uhr Ich habe heute nach der Schule ein Mädchen kennengelernt. Ihr Name ist Samantha und sie wohnt nur ein paar Häuser entfernt von mir. Sie hat wunderschöne dunkelblonde schulterlange Haare und ihre grünen Augen sind faszinierend – fast schon hypnotisierend. Solche wunderschönen Augen habe ich noch nie gesehen. Sie ist echt sexy, witzig, intelligent. Sie ist die erste Person, die mich nicht wie einen Außenseiter behandelt. Ich lernte sie durch den alten Jungen kennen. Er riss sich los und rannte zu Sam, um sie mit seinem zottligen Fell und seinen großen Knopfaugen zu begeistern. Das ist aber auch leider das einzig Gute, was mir heute widerfahren ist. Diese Stadt wird mir zunehmend unheimlicher. Gegenüber unserem Haus wohnt ein komischer Mann, alt, griesgrämig und mürrisch. Seit Tagen steht er in seinem Vorgarten vor einer alten Tonne und schneidet mit einer Gartenschere einen riesigen Berg Verschnitt seiner Gartenbäume hinein. Mit einem Spaten rammt er immer wieder nach und macht dabei seltsame Geräusche. Ich glaube, er beobachtet alles, was in der Straße vor sich geht. Als er bemerkte, dass ich ihn beobachtete, schaute er mich finster an. Sein Blick schien mich zu durchbohren und war mit einem Hass erfüllt, den ich von einem Menschen, dem ich nie etwas getan hatte, so nicht kannte. Ein kalter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken. Ich drehte mich weg und ging ins Haus. Komischer Typ. Ein anderer unserer Nachbarn scheint keine Arbeit zu haben, denn er verlässt quasi niemals seinen Keller. Zu jeder Zeit brennt dort Licht und ein Schatten läuft hin und her. Die Geräusche einer Kreissäge komplettieren meinen Eindruck, dass hier etwas nicht stimmt. Freitag, 07. Juni 15:02 Uhr Ich habe Samantha gefragt, ob wir etwas zusammen unternehmen könnten. Was soll ich sagen… sie hat tatsächlich zugestimmt. Nächste Woche Samstag passe es ihr am besten. Wir werden uns am See treffen. Ich werde den alten Jungen mitnehmen. Er braucht seinen Auslauf und außerdem kann ich von einer peinlichen Situation ablenken, falls mir nichts mehr einfällt, was ich zu ihr sagen könnte. Ich bin jetzt schon aufgeregt. Samstag, 08. Juni 01:34 Uhr Ok, jetzt reicht es allmählich. Die ganze Familie wurde heute durch das laute Bellen von Ray geweckt. Er bellte immer wieder mit aller Kraft die Haustür an. Wir bemerkten schnell, dass etwas draußen nicht stimmte. Mein Vater stürmte im Schlafanzug auf die Straße, ich folgte ihm zusammen mit Ray, der schützend voranstürmte und einfach nicht aufhörte, so laut zu bellen, wie er konnte. An unserem Auto stoppte er. Die Windschutzscheibe war vollkommen eingeschlagen, die Scheinwerfer waren zerschlagen worden und der rechte Außenspiegel hing nur noch lose an der Tür. Die Reifen waren alle samt aufgeschlitzt und jemand hatte mehrfach Beulen in das Blech getreten. Doch das war nicht das schlimmste. Auf der ganzen linken Seite des Autos stand in großen Buchstaben: „DIE LETZTE WARNUNG!“ Mein Vater schluckte einen riesigen Kloß im Hals hinunter. Ich sah in seinen Augen Angst. Ich sah in seinen Augen die verzweifelte Suche nach Hilfe.Er schrie mich an, ich solle ins Haus gehen. Es war kein böses Schreien, er war offensichtlich einfach mit der Situation überfordert, also tat ich, was er verlangte. Wenig später versammelten wir uns in der Küche. Meine Mutter war vollkommen aufgelöst und weinte die ganze Zeit. Es könne nicht so weitergehen, fuhr sie unter Tränen meinen Vater an. Er schwieg. Wie ich bereits sagte, ist mein Vater ein Broker in einer großen Firma. Zum Tagesgeschäft gehört da eben Gewinn oder Verlust. Eine Geldanlage eines Kunden ging durch die schlechte Analyse meines Vaters schief und er verlor quasi sein ganzes Vermögen über Nacht. Meine Eltern wurden von da an terrorisiert und jemand schickte Todesdrohungen per Anruf oder SMS – und das fast jede Nacht. Jedes Mal, wenn ihr in eine neue Stadt zogen, hofften sie auf einen Neuanfang. Jedes Mal, wenn wir in eine neue Stadt zogen, wiederholten sich die Drohungen. Erst an dem Tag, als wir hier her zogen, erhielt mein Vater einen Anruf von dem ermittelnden Beamten. Man habe Vermutungen und es würden unverzüglich Verdächtige verhaftet werden. Die Drohungen sollten demnach bald aufhören und sie wünschten uns alles Gute. Es sollte eigentlich der letzte Umzug werden und endlich sollte Ruhe einkehren. Könnte er es schon wieder sein? Ein Verwandter oder Freund von ihm? Wir haben beschlossen, uns morgen in Ruhe darüber zu unterhalten. Die örtliche Polizei nimmt gerade alle Spuren auf. Ich gehe jetzt schlafen, ich muss etwas klarer im Kopf werden. Sonntag, 09. Juni 10:47 Uhr Der Familienrat hat keine Lösung hervorgebracht. Wir sind nach wie vor ratlos, wer unser Auto so demoliert haben könnte und dieser Angriff geht sogar noch einen Schritt weiter, als bisher. Er geht weiter, als bisher. Was könnte man nur tun? Meine Eltern schlugen mir vor, mich zunächst von der Schule zu befreien. Es sei zu gefährlich. Aber das löst das Problem nicht. Montag, 10. Juni 12:56 Ich kam heute früher als normal aus der Schule. Unserer Klasse wurde gesagt, meine Lehrerin hätte sich während der Pause bei dem Versuch, Brötchen aufzuschneiden, ihre ganze Hand aufgeschlitzt. Sie wurde stark blutend wenig später ins örtliche Krankenhaus gebracht und wird wohl vorerst nicht mehr wiederkommen. Für heute ist jedenfalls die Schule vorbei, da niemand nach einem Ersatzlehrer für uns suchte. Sie schickten uns einfach nach Hause. Auf dem Schulhof sah ich Sam an der großen Eiche im Schulpark. Sie lächelte mich an, kam zu mir und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie sagte mir, sie freue sich sehr auf Samstag. Am Abend werde ich mit ihr zu mir nach Hause gehen, denn meine Eltern sind am Samstag bei unseren Nachbarn zum BBQ eingeladen. Sie versicherten uns, Ihnen tue die Sache von Samstag-Nacht unendlich leid und man werde verstärkt auf ungewöhnliches Verhalten in der Nachbarschaft achten. Ich habe zudem das Gefühl, die Nachbarn sind netter zu meinen Eltern als zu mir. Immer wenn ich das ungewöhnliche Verhalten hier in der Stadt bei meinen ihen anspreche, versichern Sie mir, nichts bemerkt zu haben. Alle verhielten sich normal, grüßten stets freundlich oder man unterhielt sich über alltägliche Themen, wo immer man sich gerade traf. Vielleicht sind diese alten Leute hier einfach nur misstrauisch gegenüber Jugendlichen? Randnotiz: Fast jeder dieser Verrückten in der Stadt schien mir heute irgendetwas sagen zu wollen. Sie starrten mich die ganze Zeit an. Ihre Lippen schienen sich zu bewegen und mir „VERSCHWENDET“, „VERSCHWINDET“ oder so ähnlich vermitteln zu wollen. Auch ihre Blicke waren teilweise finster, teilweise mit Hass erfüllt. Meine Mutter sagt, ich bilde mir alles nur ein. Ich hoffe, sie hat Recht. Donnerstag, 13. Juni 23:18 Uhr Ray ist heute nicht nach Hause gekommen. Ich fand ihn an keinem seiner üblichen Lieblingsplätze. Langsam mache ich mir Sorgen. Da er schon so alt ist, glaube ich nicht, dass er jetzt noch weglaufen würde. Ich vermute fast schon das Arschloch dahinter, das unser Auto komplett demoliert hat. Morgen werde ich nochmal alle seine Lieblingsplätze absuchen. Hoffentlich ist er ist irgendwo im nahe liegenden Wäldchen oder am See. Meine Eltern fertigen gerade Plakate an. Sie scheinen den alten Jungen genauso zu vermissen. Wir waren noch nie länger als einen Tag voneinander getrennt. Ich vermisse ihn und seine treudoofen Knopfaugen so sehr. Wenn ich an sie denke oder daran, was mit ihm passiert sein könnte, schießen mir sofort Tränen in die Augen. Freitag, 14. Juni 22:03 Wieder keine Spur von ihm. Ich muss ins Bett. Samstag, 15. Juni 14:16 Uhr Keine Spur vom alten Jungen. Wenn dieser Verrückte ihm etwas angetan hat, werde ich mit ihm das gleiche anstellen. Wenn ich rausfinde, wer meinen alten Jungen hat, dann Gnade ihm Gott! Ich werde es nicht tun! Nachdem die heutige Suche vergeblich war, werden wir morgen nochmal nach ihm suchen. Meine Eltern haben eben das Haus verlassen. Ich gönne ihnen ein wenig Abwechslung. Heute ist noch das Treffen mit Sam am See, aber ich weiß noch nicht, was wir unternehmen werden. Ich freue mich zwar sie zu sehen, aber die ganze Sache mit Ray zieht mich dennoch ziemlich runter. Ich hoffe, ein bisschen Ablenkung und Zuneigung wird mir ganz gut tun. Es ist gleich 15 Uhr und ich muss jetzt langsam los um pünktlich zu sein. Randnotiz: Die Polizei rief eben an, als ich das Haus verlassen wollte. Man sagte mir, der Täter wurde gefunden. Er säße seit letzter Woche Montag in Haft. Ich werde es meinen Eltern morgen sagen. Tagebucheintrag von Samantha, Sonntag, 16. Juni 12:34 Uhr Das Date mit Billy gestern war wirklich schön. Wir waren am See, scherzten herum und konnten den ganzen Tag nicht voneinander lassen. Am Abend lagen wir zusammen in seinem Bett – nackt. Ich strich an seinem Bein mit meinem Zeigefinger entlang. Ich schaute ihm tief in die Augen. Ich knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen. Ich liebkoste seine Wange. Ich küsste seinen Mund. Ich stach zu. Das Blut lief aus seinem Hals und verschmutzte das weiße Laken, auf dem wir lagen samt Fußboden. Wie er mich ansah, als ich das Messer nochmal drehte, um es tiefer hinein rammen zu können. Ich schaute ihn mit meinen verführerischen grünen Augen an und lächelte. Sein mit Blut gefluteter Hals gab feuchte, abstoßende Geräusche von sich, als er verzweifelt nach Luft rang. Plötzlich Stille. Meine Haut triefte vor Billiys Blut. Ich schlenderte in sein Badezimmer und gönnte mir eine wohltuende heiße Dusche. Das angenehm warme Wasser ran mein Gesicht herunter. Endlich konnte ich seinen dreckigen Schweiß abwaschen. Widerlich. Ein Blick auf die Uhr im Badezimmer verriet mir, dass es an der Zeit war, zu gehen. Es war bereits kurz nach acht. Ich verspürte Hunger. In der Küche fand ich alle Zutaten für ein Sandwich, das ich mir einpackte. Ich zog mich an und verließ das Haus. Befriedigt wanderte ich den Fußweg der Straße entlang. Das BBQ war bereits in vollem Gange und der Geruch von gegrilltem Fleisch kroch mir in die Nase. Ekelhaft… Alle Nachbarn waren gekommen. Ich betrat das Grundstück und suchte nach einem freien Platz. Die alte Dame, die gegenüber von unserem Haus wohnt, schaute mich an. Sie bemängelte mein Aussehen, denn ich hätte Blutspritzer auf meiner Kleidung, aber das sei kein Problem. Wenn ich wollte, könnte ich sie ihr morgen vorbeibringen, sie bekomme das schon wieder raus. Dankend für das Angebot setzte ich mich auf einen freien Platz neben ihr und packte mein Sandwich aus. Wie ermahnte mich die alte Dame, ich solle mir doch jetzt nicht den Appetit verderben, das Fleisch sei gleich gut. Erneut dankend lehnte ich ab und setzte gerade mein Sandwich an, als ich bemerke, dass Billys Mutter mich anstarrte. Ich hasse es, wenn mich Leute beim Essen beobachten. Angewidert verschob ich meine Mahlzeit erneut, erhob mich und ging zu Billys Mutter. Freundlich lächelnd schaute ich ihr noch einmal in die Augen, nahm dann ihren abgetrennten Kopf und warf ihn in die Tonne, in der bereits schon einige andere abgenagte Leichenteile lagen. Mrs. Henderson – Billys Lehrerin – gab komische, glucksende Geräusche von sich, als drei unserer Nachbarn ihr die Kehle durchtrennten und anfingen, sie auf dem großen Eichentisch, in der Mitte des Platzes, zu zerteilen. Ekelhaft… Ich setzte mich wieder an meinen Platz und begann mein Sandwich zu essen. Die alte Dame warf mir dabei einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, aber ich kann nun mal nichts dafür… Ich stehe eben nicht so auf Menschen- oder gar Hundefleisch, wie die anderen Nachbarn. Und nein, wir sind nicht krank. Wir … nun ja… wir mögen hier eben keine Fremden… Randnotiz: Heute hat sich ein nettes Ehepaar mit zwei Kindern das leere Haus angesehen. Daraufhin haben sie ihr Interesse bekundet hier her ziehen zu wollen. Wir haben die letzten Überreste der Tanners nun auf das Grundstück des alten Mannes gegenüber gebracht. Er sagte er würde sich um die Entsorgung kümmern, sobald er die letzte Familie endlich geschafft habe. Seit gut einer Woche sei er nun schon damit beschäftigt, die Reste in seiner Tonne mit dem Spaten zu zerkleinern. Schließlich wollen wir ja keine ungebetenen Gäste anlocken. Wir mögen hier eben keine Fremden. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tagebuch Kategorie:Mord